


Hardcore

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's prank comes a few days late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardcore

Title: Hardcore  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt's prank comes a few days late.

 

It isn't until Hermann went to brush his teeth that he notices the Kaiju blue streaks of color in his hair. He pauses in mid-brush, hand falling away from the handle of the toothbrush. Hermann gingerly pokes one of the streaks. When the color doesn't come off, he closes his eyes and counts to five. He finishes brushing his teeth, glares at the his hair, and then leaves the bathroom.

"Newton, April Fool's Day was almost a week ago. What is the meaning of this?" He gestures towards his hair. "I look ridiculous!"

"In my defense, that prank was supposed to be for April Fool's Day. Then you spent most of the week in my room and I totally forgot about your shampoo." Newt studies Hermann's hair. "Actually, it looks pretty nice. The streaks make you seem more, I dunno, hardcore."

"Hardcore?" Hermann clears his throat as he straightens up. The smile on Newt's face makes the corners of Hermann's mouth twitch. "Perhaps it is fine for wandering down to breakfast. You will help me fix this later, correct?"

"It'll be a piece of cake." Newt's stomach growls loudly. "Speaking of food, we should go eat."  
  
"Lead the way, Newton."


End file.
